Sorpresa de Cumpleaños
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que mas amas comienza a alejarse de ti cuando apenas faltan unas días para tu cumpleaños?Ella decidió irse a otro país sin hablar ni decirle una palabra al chico.¿Podrá él recuperarla a tiempo y entregarle su regalo?One-Short


**Sorpresa de Cumpleaños.**

_¿Qué hacer cuando la persona que mas amas comienza a alejarse de ti cuando apenas faltan unas días para tu cumpleaños? _

_Ella decidió irse a otro país sin hablar ni decirle una palabra al chico. ¿Podrá él recuperarla a tiempo y entregarle su regalo? _

**Único Capitulo.**

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? –lo pregunta una chica de cabello castaño al ver a su amiga meter su ropa en la maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama-

- Muy segura Sango, me iré mañana temprano –responde la pelinegra sin dejar de arreglar sus cosas-

Ya lo había decidido, se iría a Francia en un intercambio de estudiantes, estaba en el último año de la universidad, y de seguro en aquel país podría extender sus estudios un poco, y así especializarse más.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Inuyasha? –recordándole que aquel chico es su novio-

- No, y no pienso hacerlo, hace dos semanas que no me habla, y cuando lo busco me ignora, no lo soporto mas –tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, le dolía el solo pensar que aquel chico de mirada ambarina ya no le quería, y antes de escucharlo por sus propios labios prefería alejarse de él, talvez así sufriría un poco menos-

- ¿Podrías siquiera irte después de tu cumpleaños? –pregunta tratando de que la chica al menos se quedara hasta aquel día-

- No puedo, ya hable con el profesor encargado del intercambio, y el vuelo esta preparado para mañana, además la única razón que tendría para quedarme para ese día seria por estar contigo, porque eres mi mejor amiga –dice acercándose a Sango y luego abrazarla- pero no puedo…

Aquello era cierto, su madre y hermano habían muerto hace tres años y desde entonces si no fuera por su amiga Sango hubiera estado sola, claro que también debe agradecerle al chico de mirada ambarina, que estuvo a su lado a cada minuto, en los momentos más difíciles cuando apenas su madre y hermano tenían unas semanas de haber muerto, él era quien la consolaba durante horas y la acunaba entre sus brazos hasta que se quedase dormida.

Pero ahora él no estaba, se había alejado, seguramente estaba cansado de ser él quien cuidase de ella a cada momento, pues bien ya no tendría que hacerlo mas porque se iría lejos, muy lejos donde nadie la conociera y pudiera empezar de cero.

- Ya es tarde será mejor que regreses a casa –dice la pelinegra separándose de su amiga-

- Esta bien, pero mañana te acompañare al aeropuerto –dice como ultimátum-

- Muy bien –dirigiéndose a la puerta de su departamento junto a Sango-

Se despide de su amiga y regresa a terminar de arreglar sus cosas para su viaje, sabe que eso seria lo mejor, alejarse de lo que mas amaba para no sufrir con solo imaginarse que él ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, y que su historia ya había terminado.

Toma entre sus manos un peluche en forma de perrito en color blanco, con largas orejas en color ocre, sus ojitos eran un poco grandes de color azul dándole un toque más tierno, entre sus patitas llevaba un corazón que tenia escrito en el centro "_Ai Shitteru",_ comienza a llorar abrazando aquel peluche, recordaba que el chico se lo había regalado el día que se hicieron novios, hace casi un año en el día de su cumpleaños.

Desde que conoce a Inuyasha el siempre la sorprendía para su cumpleaños, hasta el mismo día en que se conocieron hace cinco años, fue una gran regalo haber conocido a un chico como él, nunca sabia que esperar por parte de aquel chico era tan impredecible, pero ahora era muy obvio que no quería saber nada de ella, después de todo hace dos semanas que no la había buscado, ni siquiera la había llamado, seguramente ya se había cansado de ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de cabello castaño comienza a despertarse al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su departamento, se levante perezosamente ve la hora el en reloj de su mesita de noche, ve como eran las 10:30, ¿Quién podría ser un sábado a esa hora de la mañana?

- ¡Un momento! –grita saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala, solo con unos cómodos monos que utiliza para dormir-

Abre la puerta de su departamento para saber quien es la persona que lo busca, solo ve a su novia que al parecer se encontraba muy molesta.

- ¿Qué es lo pasa Sanguito? –pregunta viendo a su novia y llevando su mano a su boca y cubrir un bostezo-

- Nada de Sanguito –entrando al departamento de su novio- ¡Quiero saber donde esta el baka de tu hermano! –lo grita alterada-

- ¿Quién? ¿Inuyasha? –pregunta confundido, ¿para que quería hablar Sango con Inuyasha?-

- ¡Claro que Inuyasha! ¿Quién mas se puede olvidar de su novia, e ignorarla por dos semanas? –pregunta muy enojada-

- Tranquilízate cariño, no puedo decirte donde esta, lo prometí –termina de decir el chico-

Aquello era cierto, le había prometido a Inuyasha que no le diría a Sango y mucho menos a Kagome donde estaría este fin de semana y tampoco lo que estaba haciendo.

- Bien, como quieras, entonces dile que por su culpa Kagome acaba de tomar un vuelo a Francia y no piensa regresar –dice molesta y colocando sus brazos en jarra-

- ¿Qué? –eso no podía ser cierto, tenia que hablar con Inuyasha pero ¿Cómo?-

- Así como lo oyes, Kagome se fue

- ¡Por Kami! Esto no puede estar sucediendo –comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-

- Si esta sucediendo, y todo por culpa de tu hermanito –dice sentándose en unos de los muebles que se encontraban en la sala del departamento-

- No lo entiendes –sentándose a un lado de Sango- la única razón por la que Inuyasha se separo de Kagome estas dos semanas, fue porque quería darle la sorpresa de pedirle que se casara con él el mismo día de su cumpleaños, ha estado preparándolo todo –lo dice de una vez por todas-

- ¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo?

- Si, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga y yo lo hemos estado ayudando –dice llevándose sus manos a su cabeza- ahora no se que es lo que va a suceder

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas? –lo sugiere Sango-

- No es tan fácil, esta en Sapporo y no se llevo su celular porque no quería que lo molestaran mientras arreglaba los preparativos para la luna de miel, y no regresara hasta el lunes, no puedo hacer nada

Solo podía esperar a que llegara Inuyasha y que de alguna forma él pudiese arreglar todo.

-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de mirada ámbar estaba parado delante de la puerta de su departamento, coloca la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta, entra y cierra detrás de sí, escucha como comienza a sonar el teléfono de su departamento, no tenia ni cinco minutos de haber llegado a casa y ya lo estaban molestando, ve en el identificador de llamadas y ve que es de la clínica de Mioga ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Kagome?

- Diga –contestando aquel aparato-

- Por fin respondes Inuyasha –se escucha que lo dice una voz de un señor de edad mayor-

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Mioga? –responde un poco aliviado por lo menos no se escuchaba preocupado-

- ¿Puedes venir a mi consultorio?

- ¿Ahora? –pregunta con flojera-

- Si ahora, tengo que decirte algo sobre Kagome –lo dice sabiendo que al nombrar a aquella chica ese ojidorado haría lo que sea-

- Esta bien, voy saliendo para allá –lo dice para luego terminar con la llamada-

¿Qué le tendría que decir Mioga acerca de Kagome? Solo espera que no sea nada malo. Va hacia su habitación, toma su celular de la mesita de noche, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la salida de su departamento.

Ya se encontraba en su auto, camino a encontrarse con Mioga, se detiene en un semáforo al estar la luz en rojo, escucha el sonido de su celular, ve que es su hermano Miroku.

- Dime… -es lo único que dice al responder la llamada-

- Inuyasha, gracias a Kami que ya regresaste, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, tienes que venir a casa de Sesshoumaru –dice Miroku rápidamente-

- Tendrás que esperar un poco, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Mioga –dice viendo como el semáforo a cambiado su color y ya puede continuar-

- Pero es sobre… -es lo ultimo que escucha antes de terminar con la llamada-

Tenia que saber primero lo que le debía decir Mioga, luego iría a hablar con Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta una chica de cabello castaño-

- Me colgó –dice al ver a su novia- dijo que tenia que ir a ver a Mioga

- Eso es muy extraño –escuchan que lo dice una voz detrás de ellos haciéndolos voltearse-

- Es cierto, esa bestia nunca se enferma –dice un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro y piel bronceada-

- Sesshoumaru, Kouga ¿Adonde van? –pregunta Miroku al ver como aquellos dos sujetos se dirigían a la salida de la casa de Sesshoumaru-

- Yo iré a comprar unos boletos para mi hermano, se que no lo pensara dos veces para ir a buscar a Kagome –lo responde Sesshoumaru para luego dirigirse a la cocina para despedirse de su esposa-

- Y yo voy a hablar con el profesor encargado del intercambio de Kagome para que me diga donde se esta quedando mientras esta en Francia, esa bestia no puede llegar allá y no saber donde buscar –lo dice para después acercarse mas a la puerta y girar la manilla- nos veremos luego –es lo ultimo que dice antes de salir de la casa-

- Solo nos queda esperar a que venga Inuyasha y poder decirle que Kagome esta en Francia –lo dice Miroku mientras se sienta en unos de los muebles de la casa de su hermano-

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba parado delante de la puerta del consultorio de Mioga, toca un par de veces y escucha _"adelante", _abre la puerta y entra.

- Llegaste rápido Inuyasha –lo dice aquel hombre de edad adulta desde detrás de su buró-

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme sobre Kagome? –pregunta mientras se sienta en unas de las sillas que se encuentran delante del escritorio de Mioga-

- Trate de hablar con Kagome pero no pude comunicarme con ella, así que decidí que podría decírtelo a ti –dice mientras toma un sobre entre sus manos-

- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez que es lo que sucede? –pregunta un poco intrigado-

- Esta bien, que poca paciencia tienes –abriendo aquel sobre- Kagome se realizo unos exámenes la semana pasada –viendo como el chico comenzaba a preocuparse-

- Y…

- Esta embarazada –lo dice de una vez por todas-

- ¿De verdad? –pregunta en un susurro, aun trataba de procesar aquello, ¡Kami! ¡Va a ser padre!-

- Si, pero… ¿No pudiste haber esperado a que se casaran? –pregunta en tono de burla, aquellos Taisho eran únicos, ¿Acaso no tenían otra cosa que hacer?-

Ve como el chico se levanta y se dirige a la salida de su despacho ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Nos casaremos el miércoles –es lo ultimo que escucha que dice el chico antes de salir de su consultorio-

¿Qué se casaría el miércoles? Eso no podía creerlo. Si, siempre supo que los Taisho eran impredecibles, el hermano mayor Sesshoumaru hace tres años se había ido a Londres por algunas cosas de negocios y regreso casado y con un bebé cosa que nadie se esperaba por parte de aquel chico. El menor Miroku era un mujeriego de primera, y por ultimo Inuyasha Taisho, un chico que le gustaba estar solo, era orgulloso, testarudo, engreído, caprichoso, impaciente, entre otras cosas, no podía creer que ese chico se casaría.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Qué Kagome esta en Francia?! –exclama y pregunta el mismo Inuyasha después de haber escuchado lo que le decía su hermano menor-

- Si, se fue el sábado en la mañana –lo dice Sango viendo como el ojidorado tomaba asiento y llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza-

No podía creer aquello, Kagome se había ido a Francia, su Kagome se había ido, ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que ir a buscarla –murmura suavemente mientras se pone de pie-

- Espera –escucha que se lo dice Sesshoumaru- necesitaras esto –ve como extiende una de sus manos y le entrega unos pasajes de avión-

- Y esto –lo dice Kouga entregándole una hoja doblada- es la dirección donde se esta quedando Kagome

- Gracias… -dice el ojidorado viendo a los dos chicos-

- Podrás agradecerlo cuando regreses con Kagome –dice Kouga- y mas te vale que lo hagas bestia –en tono retador-

- Eso no tienes que decírmelo lobo

Nadie tenia que decirle que debía regresar con aquella chica, eso lo sabia muy bien, y haría cualquier cosa por traerla de vuelta y darle su regalo, que gracias a la noticia que le dio Mioga su sorpresa se haría aun mayor para la chica, y también era por esa razón que no podía dejar que Kagome estuviera en Francia o en cualquier otro lugar, debían permanecer juntos y poder cuidar de ese pequeño o pequeña que venia en camino, por fin podría formar la familia que siempre deseo junto a la mujer que mas amaba, pero solo lo lograría si ella regresaba a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraba en Paris-Francia después de un largo viaje, aproximadamente once horas de vuelo. Ve la hora en uno de los relojes que se encuentra en el aeropuerto, viendo como son las 9:15 p.m., tendría que pasar esta noche en algún hotel de aquella ciudad, pero se preocuparía por eso después de hablar con la chica.

Al salir del aeropuerto sube a uno de los taxi que se encuentran fuera de aquel lugar, le da la dirección del hotel donde se estaba hospedando Kagome al conductor, poco después el auto comienza a avanzar.

Ve como todas las calles de la cuidad de París se encuentran iluminadas, dejando ver lo hermosa que era aquella ciudad, y reconociendo el porque decían que era la ciudad del amor, habían unos lugares que al verlo a simple vista podría decir que seria perfecto para estar a solas con su pequeña pelinegra, pero en esta ocasión no podía hacer aquello ya que tenia que regresar lo mas pronto que fuera a Japón para casarse con aquella mujer que tanto ama y necesita, ya en un futuro podría regresar a París con su Kagome como esposa, y con su hijo y así poder disfrutar la belleza de aquella hermosa ciudad.

Como anhelaba poder volver a tener a Kagome entre sus brazos, besarla suavemente, hacerla suya una vez mas, no puede creer como es que ella llego a pensar que él ya no la amaba, si sabe que se separo de ella, pero no fue porque no la amaba, si no porque quería sorprenderla y sabe que si se hubiera quedado a su lado durante ese tiempo habría arruinado su sorpresa, porque si ella le preguntaba si estaba escondiendo algo él no podría mentirle.

Pero jamás podría dejar de amarla, ella es esencial para que él pueda vivir, ella le había enseñado lo que era amar, le brindo confianza y apoyo en los momentos que mas lo necesitaba.

- Ya llegamos señor –escucha que lo dice el conductor haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos-

Paga lo que le corresponde al conductor y luego sale del auto. Se dirige a la entrada del hotel, y al estar dentro camina hacia la recepción de este, pregunta a la chica que se encuentra en aquel lugar por la habitación en la cual se encuentra Kagome, la chica rubia y de ojos azules busca el número de habitación en la lista de registrados en el hotel.

Al tener el numero de habitación agradece a la chica y se dirige al ascensor, pulsa el numero correspondiente al piso al cual desea llegar, al estar en el piso correspondiente comienza a buscar en numero de habitación en el cual esta Kagome. Al encontrarlo toca un par de veces.

- ¡Un momento! –escucha que lo dice una voz desde la habitación no reconociéndola-

Ve como la puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica de cabello corto y castaño.

- Buenas noches –lo dice el ojidorado- ¿se encuentra Kagome?

- Si, pero en estos momentos se esta cambiando –responde la chica- puedes esperarla dentro si quieres –lo dice con una sonrisa-

- Gracias –dice para luego entrar en a la habitación-

- Siéntate –señalando los muebles que se encontraban en aquel lugar- iré a decirle a Kagome que la buscas –dice para luego dirigirse al lugar donde estaba la pelinegra-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se había terminado de cambiar cuando escucho que tocan en la puerta del baño, se acerca a la puerta y retira el seguro para poder abrirla.

- Kagome un chico guapísimo te esta buscando –escucha que lo dice emocionada Ayume-

- ¿Quién? –lo pregunta extrañada ¿Quién podría estarla buscando? Si hace pocos días que llego a París y no conocía a nadie-

- No lo se –responde Ayume- pero esta guapísimo

Suspira resignada, poco conocía a aquella chica pero lo que si sabía muy bien era que se volvía loca con los chicos apuestos. Sale del cuarto de baño solo con una pijama de unos cómodos monos y una blusa todo en color rosa con algunas flores en blanco, y así se dirige a donde estaba aquel chico esperándola, no se cambiaria ¿para que? Después de todo ella ya se disponía a dormir.

- ¿Me buscabas? –pregunta al ver a un chico pelinegro sentado en uno de los muebles, dándole la espalda-

- Kagome –escucha que lo dice aquel chico reconociendo su voz, ve como comienza a ponerse de pie para verla, era él… _Inuyasha-_

- Inu… Inuyasha –balbucea mientras sus ojos comienzan a ponerse cristalinos-

- Kagome yo… -trata de comenzar a decir algo pero se calla al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la chica-

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –pregunta conteniendo sus lagrimas- ¿Cómo puedes venir hasta aquí después de haberme ignorado por completo estas ultimas dos semanas?

- Pequeña –comienza a decir dulcemente mientras se acerca a la chica- se que me aleje de ti, pero no es por lo que tu piensas, yo no podría dejar de amarte –termina de decir estando frente a frente con la pelinegra-

- ¿Por qué otra razón te alejarías de mi? –viendo los ojos dorados del chico-

- Se supone que esto debería decírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños –dice mientras dirige una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando una pequeña cajita en color rojo, y arrodillándose delante de la chica-

- Kagome Higurashi ¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunta al abrir aquella cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso-

- Inu… yo… yo –murmura con sus labios temblorosos-

- Kag –poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano izquierda de la chica- solo tienes que decir que si, si es que me amas tanto como yo a ti –susurra en uno de los oídos de la pelinegra-

- Te amo –susurra suavemente mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla-

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña –dice mientras coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de su Kagome-

Ve los ojos marrones de la chica perdiéndose en ellos como siempre, acerca lentamente su rostro al de ella para así unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

- ¿Y cuando será la boda? –pregunta curiosa Ayume que había estado escuchando la conversación, después de que los chicos se separaran del beso-

- Este miércoles –lo responde simplemente el chico mientras abraza a su novia-

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y los preparativos? ¿Mi vestido…? –comienza a preguntar hasta que es interrumpida por el ojidorado-

- ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estas dos semanas que me aleje de tu lado? Todo esta preparado para nuestra boda –lo dice dulcemente-

- ¿De verdad? –pregunta mientras una lagrima de felicidad recorre su mejilla-

- Claro pequeña, es mi sorpresa de cumpleaños –dice para luego besar la frente de la chica-

Se sentía tan afortunada, y ella que había pensado que aquel ojidorado ya no la amaba, se había equivocado por completo.

Inuyasha pidió una habitación matrimonial en ese mismo hotel, para que Kagome durmiera con él, no podía dormir una noche más sin su pequeña entre sus brazos. Ya después que llegaran a Japón y se casaran seria suya para siempre, y podría disfrutarla completamente en su luna de miel a Sapporo.

-.-.-.-.-

_Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_

Se escuchan aquellas palabras, que son pronunciadas por el sacerdote de la Iglesia en donde se esta llevando a cabo la boda de Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, jurando amarse y respetarse, en la salud o en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte misma lo separe.

Acerca su rostro al de su ahora esposa, mientras mantiene sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, une sus labios con los de Kagome en un dulce beso.

- Te amo –susurra Inuyasha al separarse del beso-

- Y yo a ti –siendo tomada entre los brazos de su esposo, coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico al mismo tiempo que sus labios son capturados una vez más-

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? –pregunta el ojidorado al tener a Kagome sentada en sus piernas, y viendo como esta se mantiene viendo todo a su alrededor, a su familia y amigos en aquel salón de fiestas disfrutando de la celebración de su boda-

- Me encanto, es el mejor regalo que he recibido –viendo los orbes dorados de Inuyasha- gracias –rozando su nariz con la del chico-

- No tienes porque agradecerme pequeña, además aun falta parte de tu regalo –comenzando a rozar los labios de Kagome y luego apresarlos con los suyos-

- ¿La luna… de miel? –logra preguntar entre el beso-

- Mmmmj…

- Pero hay algo más que la luna de miel –dice Inuyasha al separarse de los labios de la chica-

- Y ¿Qué es? –pregunta con curiosidad-

- Pues… solo puedo decirte que lo recibirás dentro de algunos meses –informa viendo como la chica arruga el entrecejo-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta sin entender-

Inuyasha coloca una de sus manos sobre el vientre aun plano de la chica y lo acaricia levemente.

- Seremos padres Kag –viendo los ojos chocolate de su esposa, que comienzan a mostrarse cristalinos-

- ¿De verdad? –llevando sus manos hacia su vientre-

- Así es, tendremos un pequeño, fruto de nuestro amor –dice dulcemente-

- Gracias –murmura escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico-

- Soy yo quien debe agradecerte –acariciando el cabello azabache de la joven que mantiene en su regazo- por permitirme estar a tu lado, amarte y poder consolarte cuando lo necesitas, gracias por enseñarme a amar y por demostrarme el valor de este sentimiento

- Te amo –lo dice el mismo ojidorado-

- Yo también

Kagome mantiene recostada su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y aspira aquel aroma que caracteriza a su esposo.

- El próximo año tendrás que esforzarte mas –dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa- será mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario

- Es cierto –haciendo que la chica se separe un poco de él para poder verla a los ojos- pero aun tengo todo un año para preparar tu regalo –atrapando los labios de su esposa en un tierno y apasionado beso-

_Algunas veces recibimos nuestro mejor regalo en el momento que menos nos lo esperamos, Kagome casi lo pierde, pero Inuyasha no se dio por vencido hasta entregar su sorpresa, muchos de nosotros no nos atrevemos a completarlas quizás por miedo, o por pensar que ya es tarde para darla, otros nos negamos a recibirlas, sin querer nos alejamos de esas personas que apreciamos y nos encerramos en una burbuja alejada de ellos, quizás por temer ser lastimadas o por no creer que puedes ser especial para alguien por lo que eres. Pero siempre hay que tomar riesgos, hay que enfrentarse al destino, y si somos lastimados seguir adelante porque eso nos hará mas fuertes para el futuro, y nos dará la esperanza de conocer el verdadero amor._

**Fin.**


End file.
